feelings left unspoken (but still understood)
by ShadowWeaver29
Summary: Percy knows about prophecies, she's known about them all her life. It's just that this one is a bit different, as it spilled out of somebody else's mouth and not her own. (Or in which, Sally is the granddaughter of Persephone and somehow and someway, Percy can't help but spout out the flowers that come up her throat and out her eyes.) {fem!percy, lukercy, hanahaki au}
1. i: prolouge: a mother's love

Sally Jackson is just about to reach the age of six when she is orphaned.

They - the adults that come to _her home_ \- say that her parents died in the sky, in the airplane that was scheduled to come home.

Her mind drifts to the stories that her mother tells- _told_ her. They were about the gods, the Greek gods to be specific.

She recounts the many goddesses and gods her mother whispered to her as she fell to Morpheus's domain.

It's not long before she finds the one that she can place the blame on. It's not hard, not at all, to curse him and allow her withheld tears to fall freely from her face.

Zeus. The Kings of Gods. The god of the _sky_ \- the domain in which her parents _died in._

She hates him, hates him _so_ _much_ , because her parents could still be with her and come with her to her first day of school that's not even a week away if he had just _done something._

She's choking back the sobs that threaten to escape her because she is _not_ sad, she is _enraged_.

Sally screams and she screams, cursing Zeus in ways her mother had warned her never to do because she doesn't care. Her mother isn't here to warn her anymore and it's because of _him_.

(Zeus lets out a strike of lightning near Sally's home as a warning, she can't hear it for she's _drowning-_

The fact that someone curses him, of all gods, over the fact their parents died is preposterous. _Stupid child_ , he thinks as she continues to curse him.

He's about to bring the child's whole house down, killing her in the process, when his daughter shows up. He stops his action immediately and turns all of his attention to her.

He softens ever so slightly because the Queen of the Underworld has always been one of his favorite daughters. She is as beautiful as the day she was born but there's _fury_ in her eyes.

"You will do no such thing of the sort, Father. Stay away from the last of my mortal line or _else_."

She leaves as quickly as she comes and he turns his attention to the child once more and he wonders how he could have missed this.

He, _wisely_ , forgets the girl completely.)

It's hard to breath, she notices rather abruptly when she inhales but nothing goes in. She exhales then inhales and back goes her ability to breath, but it's _difficult_. Still, she continues where she had left out.

In her fit of rage, she never notices how her body goes in autopilot and moves to her mother's indoor garden.

When Sally's eyes open, she can _breath_.

It's not difficult at all and it's when her takes in her surrounding, does the realization settle in and the rage goes away.

Her parents are _gone_ and are _never_ coming back.

She falls to her knees and sobs, tears falling from her eyes. Her ability to breath leaves her just as quickly as it came.

(As Sally cries, she never notices the goddess with long wavy black hair and warm golden eyes that watches within the corner of the room, a grim look gracing her beautiful face.

Nor does she hear the soft and alluring voice say, "Oh my darling granddaughter, how life has done you wrong and will continue to do. I am sorry, my dear. I can only do so much to help you."

It is with a heavy heart that the daughter of Zeus and Demeter leaves, looking at the last of her mortal line.)

* * *

As Sally grew up, she did her best at avoiding the sky, never flying and staying inside when there were storms.

She knew it was irrational to believe that Zeus would strike her down because she had cursed him many, many times. Not to mention the fact that he wasn't even real, just a myth, fiction.

Still, her mind goes back to a time where her mother would whisper in her ear of things the gods would do to people who even dare _think_ about disrespecting them, not to mention to say it out loud. Her eyes were always wide with what she knew now to be fear.

Not only that, but she thinks of the things - _monsters_ , her mind supplies - she sees on a weekly basis.

Perhaps, there were truth to her words.

So, she stays out of the sky and out of lightning and avoids cursing Zeus, or any god or goddess really.

* * *

Sally looks at the ocean and she thinks, _beautiful_.

She is in Montauk and her mind wanders off to the past few month.

Her uncle, her guardian, has been diagnosed with cancer. Stage 3, rapidly making its way to Stage 4, the doctors say. He needs to stay in the hospital to get the help he needs. All she hears is _money_ , which they don't have much of.

So, Sally does what she's does what she does best: _survive_.

She doesn't see her uncle everyday, not even once every week. It's either school or her two part-time jobs. She doesn't sleep much and she eats the bare necessities.

She took the weekend off and decided that she needed a break, so here she is, _relaxing_.

It feels like she has the weight of the world on top of her shoulders but she knows that isn't true; Sally isn't Atlas.

She knows that her uncle isn't going to survive the monster that is cancer. The doctors think that she can't hear them, but she can. They say that he'll be dead before the year's end, that she is just prevailing the inevitable.

Sally is a _survivor_ , and so is her family, so she'll try her damned hardest to make him survive. He's a Jackson and Jacksons do not die easily, _not anymore_.

She is startled out of her thoughts as her mind registers a _fucking_ trident is rising out the ocean. Then she sees a head, then a neck, then a torso, then the rest of the male.

She is in a state of shock as she takes in the male - _the fucking god_ \- in front of her.

She can only think of one god that fits the male's description that's in front of her.

"Oh _fuck_ , you're Lord Poseidon. I must be seeing things." With that, the sleep _and_ food deprived teenaged girl passed out, but not before she sees the way the god's eyes widen significantly.

* * *

Sally opens her eyes and finds herself staring into the equivalent of the ocean and sea in a set of two eyes.

"You're a clear-sighted mortal." His voice is deep and powerful, but _nice_.

"Must be." She passes out again, but she thinks she hears loud but _wonderful_ laughter before the darkness takes her once gain.

* * *

Sally wakes up and she's in her cabin, tucked under her green blanket. She sits up immediately and her eyes scan the room and she finds it empty. She smacks her forehead and laughs, _hard_.

"That was a crazy dream." She closes her eyes and slides back into bed, resting her head on the stiff pillow.

"It was no dream, mortal." She rose up rapidly, a small shriek escaping her mouth. Her hand grabbing for the closest object near her, a lamp as it seems.

It collides with his arm as he swipes it away. His eyes narrow at her and his arms cross over his chest.

Perhaps she realizes what she's done, a bit _too_ late.

"Oh gods, I am so sorry, milord. I-" He waves his hand and Sally goes quiet.

"It is fine. What is your name?"

"Sally, Sally Jackson." Sally replies with a smile blossoming on her face.

And that was the start of their friendship.

* * *

She continues to see Poseidon, even when she leaves Montauk after her extended break, skipping out on two lectures and calling in sick for three days.

He comes to visit her at the diner she works at and he comes to her tiny apartment.

They go out sometimes, on things that shouldn't really be considered as dates but in reality, that's what they were.

Most nights when he comes, she orders tacos or Vietnamese and they lay on her pull our couch and watch movies she rented from Blockbusters. Those nights are always nice because they distract her from the truth, that her uncle is about to die and that she doesn't have enough money for rent but he is a distraction, a good one at that.

Then there's nights when he finds her on the ground, shattered and crying because she has to do all these things but she can't because she's by herself and she's not strong enough to do this and there's not enough time to meet this deadline or the other, so he can only hold her tight. Letting her sob into his chest about the unfairness of it all.

Of course, she is not the only one who needs to shatter - never break, _never_ \- because Poseidon is a god and with that title, comes stress and anxieties and worries. Not to mention that his own wife - whom Sally really, _really_ wants to punch in the boob - is distant yet still able to be abusive.

Then she falls into bed with him and it's _glorious- he's_ glorious _._

It's a month after she's had sex with him for the first time - because it's happened _again and again_ and she doubts she'll stop because she might be _addicted_ \- when she gets a call from the hospital to 'get here right now'.

She's tangled in sheets and in his arms but she wrangles out of them. He awakens and asks why she's in a rush.

"My uncle. I think that he's about to die."

By the time she gets there, Rich is gone, had been for a few minutes.

Poseidon holds her up as she sobs into him for what seems to be the last time about her uncle.

When all is said and done and the funeral for Richard "Rich" Jackson is done, she admits that she's glad that he's gone in between sniffles and she feels absolutely horrified that she even feels that way because he's _gone_ and _never_ coming back.

Poseidon just holds her - safe and warm - and tells her that it's okay to think that because she feels horrified that she even dare think it. He switches the topic immediately and flashes her to the cabin in Montauk. As they stare out into sunset against the blue ocean waves, he tells her stories - myths that were never wrote down, but _did_ occur - and she falls asleep content in his arms.

Sally wakes up in the morning, prying herself out of the god's arms, and goes to pay for a full week in the cabin, also making a few calls.

She slips into his arms Just as easily as she left them and falls right back to sleep.

Three days later, he has to leave because there's some sort of meeting he can't postpone so she kisses him - long and hard - and bids him farewell.

Sally enjoys the rest of her week and it's on the final full day that Poseidon returns, looking worse for wear.

She just smiles gently and holds her arms open and waits for him to tell her what's wrong. It's about an hour till he calms himself completely and inhales deeply, then begins.

"You're pregnant."

Which is certainly not what she was expecting, _at all._

Sally inhales then exhales and turns away and goes to her cabin. She can faintly hear Poseidon calling her name and following right behind her, but she is calm.

She enters and begins to make a cup of tea for herself, as coffee is not good in the state she's in. Then she realizes that tea _also_ has caffeine in it, she swears. From the corner of her eye, she can her lover fidgeting as his hands ran up and down his shorts.

She sits on the loveseat facing the one that he resides on. They stare at each other, Sally's eyes piercing his own.

"So... a child?" He nods his head, unsure of when she's going to blow. "Why exactly are you so worried about it?"

His eyes close and he silently curses himself for allowing himself to do this to a woman that is a goddess among mortals.

Poseidon locks eyes with once more and begins the tale of the oath he took less than a century ago, of the prophecy that started it all, and how their baby's life would most likely end up like.

"They will cursed with a hero's fate. I am so sorry, Sally. You were never meant to get pregnant. I am sorry." Tears fall from his eyes, his eyes downcast.

There is a silence that lasts before the creak of the loveseat sounds throughout the room.

Sally moves from her position and kneels onto the ground in front of the god. She takes his hand into her own and squeeze them. He looks up at her and sees the small smile on her face but it conflicts with the clear grief that lie in the deep crevices of her eyes.

"I forgive you, my love. I know that you will be leaving soon, but if you could just stay long enough to teach me how to protect _our_ child and maybe-" Sally pauses, going quiet as she contemplates if she should say what she wishes to. She decides against it. It is _too_ selfish.

"What else? Whatever it is, I will give it to you. Your wish is my command." His voice is almost desperate, almost as if he knew what lied at the tip of her tongue.

Sally closes her eyes and allows the tears to fall freely from her eyes.

"That is all I will need. Just please teach me the ways to ensure that our child is safe."

Poseidon gifts her a dagger with the blessing of the sea. It shifts into a pearl bracelet when not in its intended form. It would never do harm to a mortal, only to a monster with ill-intent, that is to say: _all of them_.

So, within her first month of pregnancy, he teaches her all that he can.

It is on the last day, when she has a day off from both of her jobs and no lectures to go through, that he makes her an offer of a lifetime.

Sally can not look at him as he makes the offer. She is a weak woman and she knows that she would say yes if she only looked into his eyes of the sea.

She denies him and it's not long before he leaves.

He looks into her eyes - bright _electric_ blue - and caresses her cheek. He leans in for a kiss and she gives him this much. It's hard and it hurts; it's desperate because this very well may be their last so they put as much of their feelings into that one kiss. Needless to say, it's not enough.

They pull away and he hugs tightly and she's safe and she is warm. It's nice, more than that, but her eloquence has left her, just like it did when they first met.

She thinks it's fine as takes a step away and warns her close her eyes.

He is bright when he begins to leave, but before he disappears completely, she can him hear him.

"I love you, Sally Jackson. I wish... that you had taken it up. I would have - still will, if you'd just ask - razed the world for you."

He's gone before she can reply. She sinks to the ground and cries and cries and cries.

Oh, how she loves him, but it can't be.

She knows that even in a perfect world, she'd still be alive, by Poseidon's side, but her _precious, darling child_ would be gone, gone in a way she would probably _never_ reach.

She doesn't think she'd be to live through that and plus, that's a perfect world. The one she resides in, is not, so it's with a heavy heart that she buries all thoughts of Poseidon.

Sally Jackson never had been a selfish woman, no matter how much as she thought she was. It is, after all, what kept Poseidon coming back to her, at least in the beginning.

She looks down at her stomach. There is no bump, not yet at least and it amazes her how there's a living being growing slowly inside of her.

Her child would be the balm to heal the wound that Poseidon left.

* * *

Poseidon, for once, is attending to his duties at his temple up on Mount Olympus when he feels the presence of a goddess behind him.

Putting on an easy-going smile on his face seems like a chore but he does it anyway, and he turns.

There in all her glory is the goddess of _love_.

She is a vision as Apollo shines behind her. Her hair is a warm brown and in slight curls and her eyes are a bright blue that outshines even the brightest parts of his domain.

His heart aches and he wonders when this became his standard of beauty, but he knows the answer to that. He just doesn't want to admit it.

"Hello, Uncle." She leans against one of his pillars and there's a haughty smirk on her face and her eyes are narrowed at him.

"Hello Aphrodite, how can I help you?" The goddess across from him chuckles darkly and he is apprehensive as he has never heard that tone come from her in all the years he's known her.

"Aphrodite? No, Uncle. Guess again?" Her smile is condescending and he takes a step back as realization hits him, _hard_.

"Persephone?" His voice is low, as if he's afraid to ask. She's speculating her nails as he asks her the question, as if he's something trivial.

"Ding. Ding. Ding, Uncle." Her eyes are cold and harden as they zero in on him.

"Do you realize what you've done?" She doesn't give him a chance to continue, as she continues quickly. "Sally Jackson is my granddaughter and for her entire life, she has done well without anything to deal with us gods and goddesses. Then you decide to mess up Hecate's blessing and she'll be attacked and now her child is going to be plagued even _more_ because even though her connection to me is small, it is there! My legacies are always sought out because I am not known to have demigod children and they can smell the life and death that follows those of my ichor."

She paces the entrance in front of him while she rants at him.

"Gods, Uncle! Why couldn't you just leave her alone?!" The goddess tugs at her hair and sinks to her knees. "Sally never knew who she was because my child died before she revealed the truth and she just avoids the monsters that come to her. And now, she is heartbroken and just goes through her days like one under my rule, a ghost! She's so sad all the time but she lives through this time, knowing that she has a child to raise. I just wanted her to be safe and if she dies or if her child dies, I will blame you, _Poseidon_." Persephone hisses his name out as if it disgusts her to say it.

Poseidon opens his mouth to defend himself but she just holds up her hand.

Her tears fall gracefully from her face, enhancing her beauty, but all he sees is _Sally_.

"I know you love her... Otherwise, you wouldn't have called me by sister's name... I just wish you hadn't condemned her and my great-granddaughter to such a terrible fate. I know that the laws prevent you from intervening, but try to be there for them. If not for my sake, then for _theirs_."

The Queen of the Underworld gathers herself and before she walks out of his temple, she gives him a hesitant smile and then _leaves_.

* * *

Sally is almost near her due date, yet she still attends her classes and it is after she has left one when someone taps her shoulder.

She turns around and sees someone who looks to be godly but she knows is not. The person in front of her reminds her of her mother, for some odd reason.

"Hello! I know you don't know me, but I have to know... Who's your godly parent? Mine is Hecate." Sally is taken aback, how does she know but _not_.

"I'm afraid to say that both of my parents were mortal, I'm just carrying a god's child." The red-haired woman in front of her gasps and stares at her swollen stomach.

" _Oh_ , sorry for the mistake. It's just that your child's godly parent must be really strong because there were a few monsters lurking out here staring at your through the window... I could have sworn you had Mother's..." The woman mumbles the last part so Sally can't hear it, but she assumes it's nothing good as the redhead has a frown marring her features.

The woman brightens up quickly though and says, "Well, be careful. I hope for your sake that you pop out that child soon as more monsters will come soon." She walks away, leaving Sally to ponder over what the lady meant.

She releases her hold on her bracelet once the redhead is fully out of her sight. She never knew who to trust and it didn't bide well that there were that many monsters together at one time.

Yes, she dealt with a monster every day for the past month, but she wasn't sure she could handle more than two at once.

* * *

It was early in the morning, 4 a.m., when she feels her water break. She curses and puts down the pencil she snapped in her realization and grabs the baby bag that she had prepared with a friend of hers.

She knocks on the door of her next-door neighbor, whom coincidently happens to her best friend, and is not surprised to see her open the door a few seconds later.

"My water broke." Stephanie's eyes widen and she scurried around the room and also grabs a bag and has a pair of keys in her right hand.

 _Stephanie is either a demon or an angel_ , Sally thinks as her hand is grabbed and she is practically flown down a flight of stairs and put gently inside of her brand new car as it's driven at a turbo speed. It, quite frankly, terries her but it does wonders by making her forget about the pain she'll be in and of course, the stress.

As she enters the hospital, she is taken in by her maternity doctor who has a nurse or two helping him, one with painstakingly familiar sea green eyes and is called Sei.

She doesn't say anything in regards to his arrival but she goes smile up at him with sharp, gritted teeth.

"I having a child, a baby." He can only nod at her, not sure where she's going with this.

"She will know about her father as she grows up. She will know that he is - was a good man. Do you understand?" She cries out a curse, and it's one in Ancient Greek. He wonders if she notices.

Once her eyes open from their clenched state, he nods and even with the mask, his wide smile is evident.

"She?" _Po_ Sei _don_ questions with a raised brow.

"She," Sally nods, as if it's obvious, "and her name shall be Persephone, after my favorite goddess. Perhaps it will endear your brother to her."

"It will, have no doubt. Now _push_." Sally smiles and then _pushes_.

* * *

Persephone Jackson is born with thick black hair and bright green, _green_ eyes, ones just like her father's.

She screams, long and loud, then goes quiet as soon as she is placed in her mother's arms.

She giggles - gurgles really - when she is placed into the green-eyed man's arms and smiles lovingly at him.

"I love you my precious daughter. You are my first demigod daughter _ever_. You will be special, my princess. I wish to stay longer, however I must go before someone notices me. I will see you again." Her father places her back into her mother's arms and kisses her on the forehead.

Sally looks at him, exhausted, but she still whispers to him, "I love you."

"I love you as well. Goodbye, Sally." If there are tears falling from either of their eyes, they both ignore it. It's for their own good.

"Goodbye, Poseidon." He kisses her on her lips, and it's not at all like their last kiss.

This one is soft and full of love and resignation.

He pulls her away and looks down at their daughter and whispers goodbye to her as well. Her eyes open and she begins to cry, realizing what's happening or maybe not.

He doesn't look back as he exits, but he can hear Sally's soft sobs as she tries to console their crying daughter.

As he leaves, he swears that the woman that took Sally in is someone he knows. It's impossible after all. Still the woman with black hair and light, light brown - they look like gold, but mortals don't have that color - eyes smiles at him with an all-knowing look in her eyes as she walks into the room he exited.


	2. ii: within beauty lies pain

**_Okay, so here's this week's update! I was aiming for another thousand words but ultimately gave up. Hope, you know your flower meanings, cause there's a lot in here that are important._**

 ** _I have some points to make about this, so here they are:_**

 ** _1\. The first section of this chapter was supposed to be the ending of last chapter, so it will seem a bit out of place. I'll fix that mistake with next week's update. It'll be a bit out of place this chapter as this whole chapter is in Percy's pov (but still in third pov)._**

 ** _2\. Besides from interventions, if I decide to have them, this will be from Percy's perspective but not because it's in third pov. Confusing, I know, but hopefully that makes sense._**

 ** _3\. I want to make a story for Mai and Zuko. If you hadn't guessed already, they're from Avatar: The Last Airbender. I'm probably gonna make it anyway, even if y'all don't wat it, but if you do, TELL ME!_**

 ** _4\. A lot of stuff happens off-screen, and since I don't have a beta, some parts may be vague and confusing. Ask questions and I'll clarify what exactly happened or if you need the meaning of a flower that I didn't put in, ASK!_**

 ** _5\. This is going to be the main story of a series that I plan to make in which different decisions or things happen. For example, in one Sally is going to die and that story will follow what I think would happen if she were to die in my AU._**

 ** _That's all I can think of rn, so enjoy! Leave a review and tell me what you think!_**

* * *

Sally first notices it when Poseidon leaves and Stephanie has left to grab a few things from home.

At first, she thinks she's seeing things because she is high on the drugs that were given to her. So, she blinks her eyes, once, and then twice.

There, in her arms, was her precious darling baby and in the corner of her eyes were yellow flowers, constantly flowing but disappearing in golden dust before they had the chance to slide down her neck.

 _Heleniums_ , a familiar voice whispers softly in the back of her mind, _in the language of flowers, they mean tears._

Sally blinks and there's tears gathering at the corner of her own eyes.

It had been too long since she had heard her mother's lovely voice and it was a shock to hear it, oh so clearly, many years after her death.

She looks down at her daughter once more and there are still those yellow flowers – _heleniums_ \- falling from her baby's eyes, intermixed with real tears.

Her mind is quick like lightning as she tries to draw conclusions as to how there are real live flowers coming from her precious baby girl's eyes, whom just so happens to be a daughter of the _sea_ , not of _flowers_.

 _If anything,_ Sally concludes, _there should be saltwater falling from Persephone's eyes and not-_

And then, she pauses and her mind halts completely as she realizes what _– most likely_ – happened.

Persephone Jackson is named after the goddess, Persephone. The goddess of _spring_.

And what grows in spring? _Flowers_.

Sally wants to smack her forehead at how hilarious the situation is. She's not quite sure if this is a blessing or a curse. _Still_ , she wonders how far the flower thing will go and how she and her daughter would be able to hide it from those she'd be around.

"Well my sea princess, life just got a little more interesting." With that said, she bopped Persephone's little nose. Her flowers and tears stopped, and she gave her mother a toothless grin.

(Stephanie watches the scene from afar with a small smile gracing her warm features, but it conflicted with the worry that lied in the depths of her golden eyes.

It had been centuries since one of her ichor had gained this specific… _ability_. But then again, she was not known to sire many children. She had only ever sired four children, all whom were girls. Only one of them had the ability that her darling great-granddaughter now possessed.

It was rather unsettling to know that a _legacy_ of her own was able to contain that much of a connection to herself as to claim an ability that _only_ her first-generation children ever had.

Her mind drifts back to her first and _only_ child to have it, for a _long_ time.

Her name was Mai and she was _lovely_. She was born with pitch black hair, light, light brown eyes and skin as fair as snow. She was a vision amongst the mortals that surrounded her.

She was five when she first showed a sign of any powers and it was because a monster had caught ahold of her scent.

Harebells and cypresses had left her eyes and followed her as she ran away as far as she could. It was then she noticed the flowers and how she willed them into existence, unconsciously or not. As a daughter of spring, she had the right to demand anything she needed from the earth.

So, Mai had asked for _death_ and _death_ was what sprouted from her palms in the form of vines of azalea. They shot forward into the monster's mouth and _just kept going_. That is until the monster fell to its knee, taking ahold of its neck and died choking on the pretty pink flowers before vanishing in a cloud of golden dust.

Balm of Gilead trees had sprouted around Mai's stunned form and it was then that Persephone decided that she was ready to learn of her godly family and powers.

As time passed, she became a well-known heroine. She was known for her mastery of weapons and of her chlorokinesis and because of that, she was sought out by many monsters and went on a plethora of quests.

It was during one of the many arduous quests she went on that she met a boy. A boy that was the son of Hephaestus, one that put her all her brother's sons to shame. Zuko, if Persephone remembered correctly.

It was when he saved her from a hoard of monsters had lilac began to spill from her mouth and grow in her hair and sprout all over her face.

Suddenly, her daughter was all red roses, roses of sharon, blood red chrysanthemums, and primroses because her daughter was _young and so consumed by love_ for this boy.

Then one summer, she noticed how Mai couldn't bite back the flowers that left her and the goddess caught a glimpse of what her daughter couldn't contain.

Dragon's worts, cypresses, marigolds, and what she only assumed was a new breed of new flower.

 _Horror. Death, mourning, despair. Grief._

She was all alone and when Persephone went to confirm her beliefs, she was saddened to find out that her suspicions were correct.

During her time with her husband down beneath, a war raged and with it took her daughter's love and all her friends.

Persephone disguised herself as a mere merchant to greet her daughter when she found her in a cemetery.

Her daughter's scream was what had caught her attention. What she saw was something she had never forgotten.

Helenium petals falling from her eyes and spilling from her mouth were those flowers she had never seen before and it had occurred to Persephone too late that Mai was choking on the petals that sprung forth.

As Mai had taken her last breath, her new breed of flowers has sprung from all round her. They _grew and grew and grew_ , until there wasn't any room left to.

Her daughter had loved _too_ much, and it was because of that reason, that she had died. Losing everyone she loved had taken a toll on her soul, and thus, she lost control of herself.

In memory of her daughter, she had named the flower _: mourning bride._

She had wanted to name it after her name, but she had already named one after her daughter when she was born. A bright yellow flower, one that shone _almost_ as bright as her precious baby girl.

Persephone shook her head as she regained her posture. It was no good to dwell on the past, especially since she lived in the present.

Looking at the, now, sleeping duo made her heart warm, but also made her pause in her stride toward them.

They deserved to be happy and she knew all too well that Hecate wouldn't grant her another favor, no matter how close they were.

No, it would be better for her to leave. No matter how much she didn't want to. No matter how many laws she was breaking by simply being in her mortal line's presence; not to mention _interacting_ with them.

Persephone holds back the tear that threatens to fall and summons a piece of paper and pen and begins to write.

 _Dear Sally,_

 _It is my biggest regret to inform you that I must leave. I hope you understand that I don't wish to leave you and your daughter, but certain things have been brought to my attention and I must attend to them. I am not sure as to how long I will be, but know that as soon as I can, I will be by your side._

 _With love,_

 _Stephanie Haru_

 _P.S: Persephone is a lovely name, by the way. Her namesake is sure to love her as much as she does you. (If you haven't guessed already, I'm a daughter of Demeter.)_

With that written, Persephone lays the paper down on the nightstand and kisses both her granddaughter and great-granddaughter on their forehead and takes a step to look at them, for what is probably the last time for at least a decade.

Persephone Jackson was sure to change the fate of their realm, whether it's for the best or for the worst, the goddess of _change – spring -_ cannot be sure. However, she does know that her life would difficult and filled with many trials, a hero's fate as some would say.)

And though Stephanie was one the one to walk in, it was Persephone who walked out.

* * *

Persephone's first word is _Mama_.

Her next is _stay_.

Her third is _come_.

Her mother is not always there, no matter how much she wishes to be. She is always busy, always doing _something_.

Persephone just wants her mother to be _with_ her and not be so _busy_. But she loves her mother, even in her absence because she knows how much her mother would do for her, which is why she's always gone.

Unconsciously, the eight-month-old baby swallows down the myrtle and wormwood that threatens to spill from her.

However, they still follow her crawling form, and if her babysitter notices the many blossoms that appear on the apartment's tile floor, well he just ignores it. He gets paid well enough as to not ask questions.

* * *

Persephone is two when Sally takes her to a park.

It's filled with many walkways, trees, shrubs, bushes, fountains, and _flowers_.

Persephone loves it because it's quiet in the early mornings and flowers _surround_ her.

She likes to be near the fountain because the sound of the water calms her and makes her feel warm and cozy. It also helps that this is where she can see all flowers of the park.

Her mother watches her with a gentle smile on her face as she writes in her notebook.

Persephone lays down and stares at the sky and the clouds. She pictures different sea animals in the cloud's shapes. She closes her eyes and lets herself _bloom_.

Flowers of all kinds sprout from her and she feels _content_.

The feeling lasts for a few more moments before she feels something slither across her skin.

Her eyes fly open and she sees a snake wrapping around her torso, moving up towards her face.

She is shell-shocked and can only watch as it begins to wrap against her neck, but then suddenly it's as if time slows and she can move.

Her hands wrap around the snake's body and she squeezes it, _hard_.

Persephone gazes as it falls limp and uncoils itself from her neck.

It's only a few seconds later when it bursts into golden dust.

Persephone gains a fear of snakes that day.

* * *

Persephone is three and there's yellow roses growing in her hair in a crown-like shape. She's just so _happy_. Her mother is home more and she spends time with her and tells her of amazing stories and of the language of flowers.

And yet… Persephone knows that there is something _inexplicitly wrong_ with her. She's seen other people and yet _not even one_ of them are like her, can do what she can.

She had asked a woman once where her flowers were, and the woman had looked at her like she was abnormal.

It doesn't help that she knows things that she shouldn't; knows how to do things she was never taught. It was all inside in her head, _screaming_ and _pounding_ at her, going too _quick_ , too _fast_ , when everything else around her is so _slow_.

It is her mother that brings her back to reality. She holds her and whispers anything – everything – as she cries. It is her mother that calms her and brings her red carnations and white heathers. Her mother gives her the _purest form of love_ and _protects_ her from everything.

She's three, heleniums falling freely from her eyes, hands tugging on her mother's white skirt, when she asks, "Mommy, what's wrong with me?"

Sally's eyes widen immediately as she leans down to look eye-to-eye with her daughter.

"There is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with you, _nothing_." Her voice is fierce and different in a way she's never heard, capturing Persephone's attention in a way that things hardly ever do.

"But there _has_ to be. I'm- I'm a _freak_. I _have_ to be." By this, her heleniums are joined with wormwood, petunias, and marigolds.

"You are not a freak, never have been and never will be." Sally leans forward to cup Persephone's cheeks and looks at her with a warm face and a smile brighter than the sun itself, but everything about her is gentle in a way she will never be.

"You are perfect as you are, my precious princess. You may be different, but _never wrong_. You are _special_ and _right_. Never forget that."

"I just wish I was normal. I wish that you could _just fix me_." Her voice manages to croak out in between the sobs and flowers that spill from her mouth and eyes. She only just manages to catch a glimpse of how her mother's gentle face turns into something dark before it is replaced with something inherently soft. Her eyes glimmering with tears that won't fall.

"There is nothing for me to fix. You are as you are supposed to be, _perfect_."

Persephone really, _really_ wishes to believe her mother's words, but until the truth is spoken, she _can't_.

* * *

When Persephone wakes, there's books upon books waiting for her on her worktable. Of course, that's not all, there's flower pots scattered around her room's floor, filled with soil. As if, they were just waiting to be filled with _her_ flowers.

She flips through the books and they _make sense_.

The letters, or what she assumes are, aren't in English but they're in a language she can _understand_. The symbols don't move around and she can _read_.

Persephone smiles, a wide tooth filled smile, as caladiums spill from her mouth. There's so much _joy_ in her because in this, she is not wrong. She can understand.

As she skims through the books – uninterrupted for once – she finds myths inside some, information about flowers and their language along with gardening in others, and ones about the ocean, sea, and all bodies of water, of the creatures that lie within them, and all else to know.

Her mother comes in a few moments later and she just smiles at her with a knowing look in her eyes.

"There was nothing ever wrong with you, my love. It was just a matter of finding what works to fit your needs. I will help you find your way. It's what mothers do and something I will _always_ do, my sweet Persephone."

Sally gives her white carnations, white chrysanthemums, virgin's bower blossoms, _and so much more_. Because she gives her everything she possibly can, and Persephone _loves her so deeply and purely_ for it.

It's that day when another ability sprouts from her. For the first time ever, the flowers don't bloom from her.

Unconsciously or not, Persephone calls for every type of flower she has ever bloomed, specifically for her mother, to _grow_.

And grow the flowers she wills into existence, do.

They grow in the flower pots that her mother gifted to her and when Percy sees what she's brought into this world – _life_ – she smiles so wide and so bright. Her eyes glowing the color of the sea with aster blooming from her skin.

* * *

"Mommy, can you read me a story from one of my books?" She looks at her mother pleading eyes, puppy dog eyes, and her mother nods. She takes her small hand in her much larger one and leads her to her room.

She lays her on the bed and tucks her in.

"Did you have any in mind, Persephone?"

"The nice one about Kore. I haven't finished reading it yet." Sally smiles and grabs the English book of myths. She is stopped in her actions when Persephone grabs her hands and shakes her head.

"Not that one, this one." She points to one that's on her nightstand.

It's thick and it's a bit dusty and there's ancient Greek symbols decorating it. Overall, it looks old but beautiful, and something that Sally never bought.

"Sweetheart, where did you get this?" Persephone smiles widely and shakes her head.

"Secret~" Persephone whispers.

"Well if it's a secret, I guess I can't know, huh?" Sally says with a small smirk on her face.

"Exactly! Now, come on! I wanna find out what happens."

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" And so, Sally reads the tale of how Kore fell in love with Hades and how Kore became Persephone.

(A god and goddess watch from the corner of the room, hidden securely by the Mist, with matching soft smiles on their faces.)

* * *

It's a few weeks later that Sally tells Persephone that she must go back to working more shifts as someone with more seniority took the position she used to have.

She tells her with a worried look in her eyes, "Since I won't be here as much anymore, you must not let other people see your special ability. They must not know. There is nothing wrong with it. You are even more perfect because of it, but no one must know. Promise me, Persephone. You must keep this a secret. _At least until it's time."'_

Fear blossoms in her but trust smothers it down to near nonexistence. Persephone nods her head as she stares at Sally with freesias threatening to spill from her mouth. She swallows them, pushes them down until they no longer can resurface.

"Okay, Mama. I promise."

Because like with anything else, Persephone can trust her mother to guide her and keep her safe.

Still, her mind drifts and wonders what she meant by: _until it's time_.

* * *

Persephone learns and learns and _learns_.

It may not be quick or easy, but she does it.

She's not old enough to enter the public education system, so she does what she can and devours every book that she's given and reads.

It's hard, so very hard. It's like the words dance around the page and mix with others or become rearranged; at least with the books in English. It also doesn't help that she must always be moving while trying to work.

Her mother helps as much as she can, but Persephone can sense she is tired. She knows that her lovely mother works all night, leaving when she goes to sleep, and coming home for only a few hours and then she must leave again. She sees her for only a couple of hours every day and she can see how badly affected her mother is.

It's time like these where she curses her father, basil lying heavy on her tongue, because she _hates_ him. Her mother works so hard and it's just so unfair. At the same time, she wonders if perhaps she, herself, hadn't been born, her mother would be better off.

But then her mind flashes moments behind her eyes, showing her that lavender kind of love and devotion, and knows that her mother would never like her thinking like this.

Persephone loves her mother and would do anything for her, even if it resulted in death because her mother loves her, and she _stays_ and _keeps_ _coming back_.

* * *

Persephone is four, almost five, almost about to start school when _he_ barges into her life.

Gabe Ugliano is a pig of a man and she doesn't understand how her mother can stand to be near him, let alone date him and let him inside _their_ apartment.

Sally says that he helps more than she knows. Persephone doesn't see how.

All that man ever does is lounge on their couch, watching the television as he drinks and eats everything in their cabinets and refrigerator.

He demands things from her mother as if she _must_ do the things he demands.

Persephone _hates_ him, hates the way he calls her by her name, hates the way he stares at her mother like a piece of meat, hates the way he doesn't do anything to help, hates how completely and utterly useless he is, hates how she can't ever bloom, _hates_ -

She hates everything about him.

Persephone swallows down every orange lily that rushes forward when she sees him and has grown used to the basil that sits balefully in the back of her throat.

She wills every blossom and petal that wants to spring forth away. No longer are there flowers in her hair nor do flowers follow her every step. They don't sprout from her skin either.

Before he came along, she could show her abilities at home, the only safe place she could. Now, she couldn't even do that. She didn't trust him as not barge into her room, so that wasn't safe either. He'd be suspicious of the golden dust if he saw even a glimpse of it.

Sometimes when Persephone can't control herself, she locks herself in the restroom and sits in the tub and lets the shower water spray on her as flowers blossom from her.

To her, it's refreshing and feels like it washes away all her worries, at least in that moment.

* * *

One night when Sally is still home, Persephone tells her mother that she doesn't want to be called _Persephone_ anymore. She'd rather much be _Percy_.

Her mother looks at her with a sad look in her eyes before she nods and says, "Of course, Percy. If it's what you want, it's what you shall get."

Somehow, Percy thinks that her mother knows why she doesn't go by Persephone, she just keeps silent about the reason. Percy thinks that she loves her mother just a tiny bit more for that.

"Thank you, Mommy. Could you read me my namesake's story now?"

"Of course, Percy."

* * *

Percy's first year of school passes uneventfully. She was diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia, but she already knew that she had attention and learning problems.

They tell her that she will never be able to be great in school, only good at best.

This piece of information makes her _furious_. She swallows down every cutting petunia that rises from her throat and she works harder than ever before.

Percy has never liked being told what to do and being told that she will never be as good as everyone else, well that makes her want to prove them _wrong_.

Because her mother told her that she is _right_ , different but right, and she will never let anyone tell her that she is lesser because she is _different_. Not again, even if it's her own self.

Thus, it is with difficulty but pleasure that she becomes the top of her class.

She'll prove them all wrong because no one dictates what she can and can't do.

* * *

During the summer after her first school year, Gabe begins demanding _Percy_ to do things.

Like expected, she doesn't take it well.

She tells him to do it himself and walks off to go to her room.

That's her first mistake because she doesn't see the way his eyes narrow in anger or how he gets up to follow her.

He grabs her arm with a bruising grip and pushes her down to her knees.

He shouts, "You don't get to back talk to me, _Persephone_. You will listen to what I say, and you will do what I say. _Understand_?"

She doesn't say anything because _why should she?_

Percy looks up at him with a smile and says, "It's _Percy_."

That's another mistake because as soon as it falls from her lips, he backhands her. And it _hurts_.

"I said, do you understand? Or must I hit you again for it sink in?"

Percy wipes her lip and stares at her blood. It's not quite a deep red, but more of a dark copper. She wonders if that's normal.

The familiar taste of basil comes back as it threatens to spill from her.

She stares at the blood on the back on her hand and then at him.

Gabe's face is red all over and his hands are on his hips, which makes his beer belly protrude even more.

"Go to _Hades_."

She doesn't even care that it hurts when his knuckles crack against the arc of her cheek.

She doesn't cry, doesn't let him see the petals that well up in her tear ducts.

He's not trustworthy and plus, she has a promise to keep.

So, Percy swallows down every bloom that blossoms up. Partially because she's terrified of the consequences that might follow if he _sees_ , and because Percy _refuses_ to show him that she's hurt.

Petunias cut her cheeks as they try to escape her. Orange lilies and belladonna burning her tongue as they lie in wait to leave her. _They never do._

Percy swallows down her _resentment_ , her _hatred_ , her _anger_ , and _keeps_ _silent_.

She doesn't dare tell her mother because she knows that if she does, her mother will also be hit. He said so himself and as much as she wants to tell someone, she won't.

If this is how she can protect her mother, then she will proceed in silence. But she won't take it like an obedient dog. No, she'll rebel because she won't do what she's told, especially by someone who should go straight to the Fields of Punishment.

* * *

Percy goes to draw a bath and as she sinks into the water, she feels better. Her cheek doesn't ache as much as it previously did, and she can let the blooms leave her.

When she looks down at all that she's expelled, it almost looks pretty. Too bad that she knows that beauty means _pain_ , which is exactly what is laid out in front of her.

It's as she's drying herself, does she notice how the swelling of her face has gone away and how the faint touch of purple has reverted to a pale yellow against her skin.

She decides that she quite likes baths after that.

* * *

"Sweetheart, Percy-love, how did you get that bruise?" Percy stills and she can feel Gabe's beady eyes on her back.

"Oh, I was reading on my way to school when I ran straight into a tree." Maye not the best lie, but it's not like she's like Hermes, a natural silver-tongue.

She doesn't look at her mother and continues to do her schoolwork. Her mother comes from behind her and taps her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Tell me the truth. Did someone hit you?" Percy can feel his heated gaze on her and she's considering telling the truth but settles for only half of it.

"Yes, some mean and smelly upperclassmen hit me because I wouldn't do what he wanted. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to get in trouble." Percy allows her eyes to glimmer and shine.

"Oh sweetie. Next time it happens, tell me. Okay?" Percy nods her head and smiles bashfully at her mother. "But for your safety, I will be teaching you to defend yourself if somebody ever tries to hit you again." Percy peeks up at her mother through her lashes and watches as something dark passes through her.

And so, her soft and gentle and sweet mother becomes straight shoulders, stiff spine, and _strength_.

She teaches her how to make a fist, teaches her where to hit someone bigger – stronger – than her and how to use anything and everything around her to make them hurt so they can't hurt her.

Percy looks at her mother differently, in _awe_.

Her mother is strength and is beauty and is kindness, all wrapped up in one person. She is something different, something _more_.

During those lessons, Percy begins aspiring to be like her mother because she knows that she's different. She just needs to be _more_.

She's halfway there, Percy thinks, _just a bit more._

* * *

During her first-grade year, she becomes the top student once again.

It's at the end of the year fieldtrip where everything goes terribly wrong.

They get to go to the beach and though they're not allowed to swim in it, they can put their feet in.

Percy loves any body of water and the ocean might just be her favorite thing right next to her mother and flowers.

Being near the ocean calms her and makes her swallow down the asters and camellias. It's like being _welcomed home._

So, when the teacher announced that they could put their feet in, she's one of the first who runs toward the ocean. Her slides her flip-flops off and walks in.

Percy's eyes close immediately and she sighs happily.

Unknown to herself, she walks and walks and walks into the crashing waves. The waves don't deter, they don't even affect her. She doesn't even hear her teacher and chaperones call after her.

It's only when she opens her eyes does she realize she's under water. She gasps, and she realizes that she intakes water, too late, and she begins to panic.

During her panic session, she doesn't notice how she can breathe perfectly and isn't drowning or how she just seems to sink to the ocean's floor.

Percy calms down a few moments later and rationalizes that this is just another one of her abilities. A rather random one compared to the other two she currently has, but it's a welcomed one. It brings her closer to one of the things she's always loved.

She looks in amazement as she stares into the vast ocean.

There's animals and life of all kind and she can even recognize most of what she sees.

She goes to take another step – _to reach into the vast, vast, piece of life_ \- when suddenly she's dragged to the surface of the saltwater.

She hears the shouts but not what they're saying. She's not there in that moment. She's still underneath in a world that she can call her own.

She's drifting as she's pulled out the water completely. She can tell she's getting yelled at by her red-faced teacher, but it doesn't matter all that much. Not really.

It's only much later when she's back at school in the principal's office does she realize the consequences of what she's done.

"Expelled?!"

And all because most of the kids followed her example and ran straight in like she did. It's not like she told them to, plus it's not like she planned for this to happen.

* * *

"Mama, will you read me the story of my namesake please?"

"Of course, Percy. Just don't think that you're getting out of telling me what happened today."

"Of course not, why would I _ever_?"


	3. iii: control

_**A.N: Hey guys! It's been a while, but that's mostly because of school and work. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This would have been posted on Christmas day but I forgot about this website, so this is a late gift!**_

 _ **This chapter we get to see Luke and we see Percy grow a crush on him and watch as she drools over a sword. Next chapter should have some truths being told and a breakdown because of her actions and wow, that's going to be complicated to write. Anyways, like always I hope you guys enjoyed this and leave a review telling we what you though of this chapter!**_

 _ **MortemPlasmon: Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **The Sorrowful Deity: Yeah, it would be very dangerous, but who knows what will happen? ;)**_

 _ **Coolabigirl: Thanks so much, darling! I'm glad you liked it!**_

 _ **Flowerangel502: Thank you!**_

 _ **Hannah Fernando: Thank you, love! I'm really glad to that you enjoyed. I wasn't sure if many people liked it! I hope you enjoy this update!**_

* * *

Percy loves the water, any water, but specifically the ocean.

The ocean is one of the world's largest mysteries. No one really knows what lies far down below the surface. Something new is being discovered almost every time an expedition is sent and even with the knowledge they have, they've only explored _less than five percent._

However, Percy can breathe underneath the surface. She's not sure how it works but only that it does and that's enough for her.

She wants to ask her mother how she got it, but she knows that her mother will answer the same as always.

"It is an ability that is passed through your father's line. I will explain in detail when it's time."

Her mother liked to be vague at times. It was rather annoying, but she'd be patient, at least this once.

She could be patient for these answers.

* * *

It's summer and she hates being home every day.

(It's just more time that she spends in Gabe's _lovely_ presence.)

The time she spends near him make the days go longer and she hates it. It's just more time to get yelled at and to get hit with fists.

She's grown accosted to the taste of copper and basil mingling in the back of her mouth.

He hits her harder once he realizes that she heals quickly; that or he thinks she's hard to bruise. It's hard to tell nowadays. Percy likes to believe that it's the latter or else the beatings would be even _more_ frequent.

Either way, he thinks he can get away with his actions.

He's partially correct, Percy thinks because so long as he never hurts her _sweet, loving_ mother - _her world_ \- no word of what he does would be exchanged.

But still, it's not like the beatings _really_ hurt, but rather it's his words. Bruises, cuts, scrapes, and everything in between heal all too quickly for her. It's his words that cut deep into her soul.

Percy wants to believe that they are all lies, but there's truth hidden behind his words. She knows how much her mother loves her - she's felt it all her life -and she knows that being different is okay.

However, she also knows that she is a burden to her mother; she could've been successful if it wasn't for her birth. In addition to that, she knows that being different is not always a good thing.

It is only thanks to her mother that she can push those thoughts from her mind.

 _Percy_ , her mother had once said, _you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You've brought me so many good things and you will never know how grateful I am for you. I love you so much, my precious princess._

Percy attempts to convince herself that her words are true because she would never lie to her and yet-

 _She can't._

* * *

It's nearing the new school year when she finally says what's been on her mind since that year.

"Mom, can I go to a boarding school?"

Her mother turns around immediately and puts down the ladle in her hand and beckons her forward.

"Is there any particular reason why you're asking now?" There's a glint in her mother's eyes that implies that she already knows. Too bad Percy just won't say it.

"Well, I've heard that they're kinder to those with my... disabilities. Also, they have a more rigorous curriculum which will surely keep me entertained. Not to mention-" Her rambling is cut off when her mother takes her hands into her own.

"Okay."

"... Okay?"

" _Okay_."

A breath of relief filled the room, proclaiming everything and yet nothing at all.

Percy falls into her mother's arms as she hugs her fiercely.

"Thank you, Mom."

"It's my pleasure, _mi amor._ "

"Mi amor?"

"It means my love in Spanish."

"... Can you teach me?"

"Of course, mi princesa."

Virgin's bowers vine wrap around her arms and coral honeysuckle blossoms grow in her hair as lavender lies in her mouth.

* * *

Percy paces her new dorm as her thoughts consume her. This is a new environment for her and not to mention, she's going to have to share her _personal_ space with someone she doesn't even know.

She does her best to try and calm herself but it just doesn't work. Usually, she would let her flowers bloom from her but she's too cautious of who might see and what if there's cameras she hasn't seen it. It's not worth being caught just to be relieved of stress.

A knock interrupts her thoughts and her mind begins to run a mile a minute.

"I'm coming, one second please." Percy scanned the room for any imperfections and though she found a few, she ignored it and made way for the door.

When she opened it, she found a girl who was a few years older than her. She had long brown hair and her skin was lightly tanned. She wore a pair of black leggings and a large pullover with it. She looked plain in a beautiful sort of way, but her most distinctive feature had to be her eyes. They were a bright blue color that shifted to a deep gray. Not to mention the golden flecks that sprinkled her irises. She was bright in a way she'd never seen before. Overall, Percy found her roommate to be very pretty.

"Hi, I guess I'm your roommate!" She was a bubbly type of person as it seemed.

"Come on in," Percy said as she moved out of the way to let the older girl in, "I hope you don't mind I've taken the right side."

"Not at all. To be honest, I was hoping for the left side." The brunette turned around once she put down her last item and she had a wide smile on her face.

"Anyways, I'm Marigold!" She reached out her hand and Percy took it. Silently, she thinks that the name is perfect for someone so bright and affectionate, completely ignoring the _omen_ her name otherwise suggests.

"I'm Percy. It's nice to meet you." And they shook hands.

They stared at each other again, sizing one another up, and at the same time they smiled and nodded their head.

"I think I quite like you." Marigold's voice was soft, almost hesitant, like she'd never said this to anyone else before.

"Well," Percy said with a small smile gracing her face, "I'm glad you feel the same because I'd be quite sad if the feeling wasn't reciprocated."

 _Yes_ , Percy thought with happiness clouding her mind, _I think this is the beginning of a great friendship._

 _(If yellow and pink roses found themselves intermingled in her throat, well... Only Percy really knew. )_

* * *

School is difficult to say the least. She had a hard time adjusting to the newness of it all, but by mid-October, Percy likes to think that she's at the top once more.

Reading is a chore as is paying attention, but Marigold helped her along. Her best friend - because that's what she was, no doubt about it - had picked up on her problems rather quickly.

 _("You have ADHD and dyslexia, don't you?" Marigold's gaze was piercing and though Percy was going to tell her the truth anyways, she felt the need to_ even more.

 _"How'd you know?" Marigold's eyes lit up and she smiled before she shook her head, her sigh wistful. Percy wondered why._

 _"I have it too. Here's some ways to combat it...")_

She helped immensely and even when she didn't pay attention in class, she still understood the gist of it.

It was difficult, but she would endure. She always would.

She consumes every book she gets her hands on and the books she's brought from home are sure to be well-worn once the year is over.

She learns to survive because _you never know what might save your life_.

Her flowers are getting easier and easier to conceal and she's not sure if she should feel proud of that fact.

On one side, she has a better grasp on this ability, but on the other, it feels _wrong_ hiding away something she felt _pride_ in having.

Yet, it means that her control has improved.

The flowers and vines still grow from her, but they never leave, she doesn't let them. Perhaps it's wrong to conceal them, but _until that time,_ concealed they must stay.

Time goes on and most of the school adores her. Her teachers see her as kind and sweet. Her peers view her as helpful and easy-going and her upperclassmen view her as adorable.

She's only had a few rough bumps - bullies, lectures, and detentions - but they don't matter in the long run. Not really.

The first half of the school year passes her by quickly. It had snuck up on her. That is, the decision to come home to her _strong_ and _sweet_ mother - and _back_ to bloody noses, bruised cheeks, and cruel, _cruel_ words - or stay during the break and be - safe from _him_ \- lonely.

It was a decision she hadn't wanted to make. However she already made up her mind a long time ago, so she called her mother.

("... can I stay here? For winter break?" There's a silence that takes away her breath but it's back as soon as her mother speaks.

"Of course sweetie! Now tell me all about..."

Percy doesn't cry, but it's a near thing. She likes to think her mother understands. For that, she loves her even more.)

Once school starts again, it passes by in a flurry and it's spring break before she knows it.

She's waiting by the fountain, the one she always feels at peace when near. It calms her, but not enough. Her foot is tapping, her knee is bobbing up and down, and her nails tap away at the fountain bench.

She's waiting - steadfast and patient - when she sees the dark blue Volvo that is her mother's car.

Her heart pounds underneath her skin. It had been too long since she had seen her mother. She wonders if her mother still loves her and with that thought comes chaos.

What ifs fill her mind, doubt clouds her vision, daffodils lay in her mouth, and her beating heart is all she can hear. Her palms are sweaty and she can't see. Her head is pounding, thoughts too loud and-

Percy is engulfed in a warm, gentle embrace.

"Oh, _mi_ _amor_. I've missed you so much." And like that, she's pulled back to reality.

Her mother pulls back from her but her hands hold onto Percy's. She smiles and it takes away Percy's breath.

She's missed this so much, her mother and the comfort she brings. She wills away the many blooms that threaten to leave her, to declare all she feels for her mother. She'll wait another time, when it's just them two, to tell her, to show her what she feels.

"Mama, I've missed you too. So much. It was hard not being near you. I love you so much."

"And I, you." She pulls her in for another hug before Percy sees the mischief in her mother's eyes. She lifts her and twirls her around.

She smiles widely and wraps her arms around her mother's neck. Her mother is all the things she's ever loved or maybe it's all the things she loves that's based on her mother. Either way, she loves her mother without a doubt. She's the only constant - besides her abilities, but that's a given - she's ever known and to be honest, she's perfectly okay with that.

"Now, I've got a surprise for you. I know that you've mentioned you wanted to go camping this past year. Somehow, I've managed to get some time off and have already bought our supplies. We'll be tent camping and-"

She is interrupted by Percy's squeal of excitement as she's griped tightly once more.

She looks up and into her mother's calm blue eyes and says, "Just us?"

"Yeah," Sally says with a wistful smile on her face, "just us. _Like it used to be_."

There's something in her mother's voice that she can't describe, but it almost sounds like guilt to her ears.

Yellow zinnia and purple hyacinths fill her heart for a moment because she _remembers_ when she could see her mother everyday without Gabe there and it brings her so much _sorrow_ because those were times she still mourns.

"Yeah, like it used to be..."

(As they leave, Percy swears that she sees eyes like her own in the fountain and when they meet, she recognizes them. Just as she goes to look further, they disappear. During the entire car-ride, it's all she can think about.)

* * *

The place where they end up is beautiful and is all she could ever hope for. It's secluded and nature fills her senses and she feels at peace.

Here, she can _bloom_ , without fear or caution because it's only her mother, wild animals, and _nature_.

Like the ocean (or really any other body of water), nature has always called out to her. Whether it be in the form of those flowers she loves so much or in trees or really anything that grows. Nature obeys her and does her bidding. It doesn't come as easily as water does, but she's okay with that. Water - in any form - has obeyed her with only needing a small inkling to do what she wants.

She's figured it out overtime that it's all about the intent, the emotions put behind the actions. She has to want it - need it - and then will it do what she requires.

Looking around the area, she found herself in a open space with little trees and the sun shined down on her. It was warm and bright, and she found herself smiling softly. It felt almost as if the sun was caressing her, giving her a hug. She faintly wondered if what she was feeling was a dream or is it was real.

It felt real and honestly, that was enough for her. Doing something, she hadn't done since the school year started, she knelt on one knee and let the sun beat down on her.

"Lord Apollo, may I thank you for your graciousness and thank you for your favor as I have no idea what I've done to deserve it. I know that these sort of sacrifices usually require food and a fire. However, I have hopes that this is sufficient enough and that you accept my sacrifice."

With that said, she looks at the emptiness of the field around her and thinks of any and every flower that would have meaning to the sun god and watches as they bloom around her.

She lets out a small gasp as she begins to feel a drain on her reserves and clenches her eyes tight. She had underestimated the size of the area, as it seems. Still, she preserved and would see this action through.

When she opened her eyes, everything around her was shining and illuminated. It was like looking at the sun.

With a wide grin spread on her face, she fell backwards onto the flowers behind her and let out a delighted laugh.

Her mind ran a million miles per second, but one thought was prevalent: _The gods are real._

Apollo, _a so-called myth of a god_ , responded to her thanks and took head of her.

The gods are real.

 _They had to be._

Her mother had taught her of these _myths_ and of the language, not to entertain her, but to _inform her._

Suddenly she felt something sweep over her and for a moment, she swore she saw her skin glow a radiant gold. She decides it's a trick of light.

Percy closes her eyes once more and lets the fact that's been revealed to her soak in.

 _If the gods are real, then that must mean that-_

"Percy, darling! Dinner's ready!"

And just like that, the thought vanishes and she gets up quickly, not looking back even once.

 _(If she had, she would have seen an apparition of a blue-eyed man with golden skin and golden hair. His eyes were wide as he stared at the field of flowers around him. His eyes turned gold but glowed an eerie green and he began to levitate as words fell from his lips.)_

It was the second to last day Percy would get to spend with her mother when she explored further than she usually did. She was feeling rather adventurous and wanted to see more.

Cattail and Christmas roses follow her as she explores.

As she ventured further and further into the woods, her ears pick up of the sound of rushing water. She grins and begins to run to where she hears the water.

The source turned out to be a gushing river. She couldn't have been more pleased. Well, she could have, but there's no oceans where she's at.

At once, she dives into the water and is pleased by the coolness of it. She's long since learned that her clothes will dry as soon as she's out, so there's no need to strip.

She finds herself a good ten feet or so below the surface and is surprised at how deep it is. She looks around and sees a plethora of animals surrounding her.

She's shocked at how she can understand the things they say and so wanting to see if they could understand her, she speaks.

"Hello, can you understand me?" They stop what they're doing for a moment and in an instant they look at her and begin to speak.

"Guys! There's a Child of the Sea here!"

"Sea Princess!"

"Daughter of the Sea!

"Princess! Princess! Princess!

"Sea Child!"

Percy thinks it fits, the names that is. She could do without the princess part because only her mom gets to call her that, but otherwise she likes the way it feels right.

Time passes all too quickly as she mingles with the animals.

She swims like she's made to belong in the water and not on land. She smiles softly as some of the fish begin to talk about how lovely it was to meet someone who could communicate with them.

For a moment, a mind flashes back to the sushi she ate and she feels terrible thinking about how it was once an animal she could understand that she ate. She decides quickly to avoid any type of seafood.

As she peaks her head out of the water, she gasps slightly as the sun looked due to set soon. She'd spent at least five hours under the surface and she hadn't noticed at all.

She says goodbye to the critters that surround her and exits the raging river as if the current doesn't have a single effect on her. Once she exits completely, her body is dry completely. Her hair is already back to its standard curls than opposed to the sleek wet hair she had underwater.

Percy begins to make her way toward her campsite when her mind - which is always so very loud - goes silent and suddenly she hears a scream and an even louder growl.

She whips her head to the area she heard it from and when she narrows her eyes, she can see a gigantic sized black dog and a blonde haired boy.

Before she can comprehend what's happening, her legs take off running towards the dog and boy.

Her heart is racing and she can feel something sizzle beneath her skin - waiting, waiting, _waiting_ to strike at its prey - and she feels _right_.

The closer she gets, the more confused she gets. The boy is wielding a sword - _a gods to honest sword_ \- but he's faring pretty damn well from what she can tell.

She wants one for herself.

She's nearing and she's almost there when the boy spots her. His eyes widen slightly, and the dog - it's a _hell hound_ \- looks at straight towards her.

The hell hound stills for a moment before it runs after her. She's glad because she could sense that the blonde boy was getting tired, but then she realizes it's coming for her.

She decides to let it come for her, so she stops and she can see the boy running, probably to come save her but she thinks she's got this.

There's a moment where the hell hound is almost at her when the world goes _still_ and she can feel the ground rumble before _hundreds and hundreds_ of vines burst from the ground.

(She realizes much later that the feeling of something _rushing_ beneath her skin had to be her powers lying in wait.)

Her hands go up and pushes out and the vines surround the beast and it struggles and manages to rip apart some of her vines but she can see the belladonna and azalea begin to take effect.

It growls and yelps and does everything that it possibly can to escape but Percy thinks it's down for the count.

The boy, and she can see him again, is almost to her with his sword in hand but he stops once he realizes that she is the one containing the hell hound.

He is injured from what she can tell, severely injured. It wrenches her heart that if she hadn't arrived when she did, he might have died.

She gives him a small smile before she gives her full attention to the snarling beast and goes forward and as she holds out her hand, seeds fill it.

 _Cerbera odollam, known to be on the most deadliest plants on the planet and with enough can cause instantaneous death._

The hell hound growls as she comes near it and with a thought on her mind, a few vines sprout from the ground and opens the mouth of the beast.

Quickly, she shoves the seeds down its mouth and she watches as it starts to resist less until it slumps down and then lets out a small whimper as it bursts into golden dust.

She takes a step back and all the adrenaline leaves her. Tears stream down her face and she pushes down the petals that wish to fall from her eyes. She's just killed something and she didn't feel anything while doing it and she hates herself for it.

Her mind runs a million miles a second and then she sways. Her eyes close and she's going to hit the floor-

"Don't worry; I've got you." She opens her eyes and all she see are eyes of sky blue on a sunny day.

"Thank you." She smiles weakly at him and then she remembers how injured he is.

"Do you have water?" It's an odd question but she hopes that he does. She makes out the slight inclination of his head and feels as he shifts around until she feels water hit her lips.

She feels herself get rejuvenated and senses go back to normal. She leans to the side and he seems to get what she wants as the water stops flowing. She opens her eyes and observes the boy she saved.

The boy in front of her looks to be a few years older than her and he looks dead on his feet. He had a tanned complexion and his hair leaned more on the ashy blonde side than the sunshine blonde she thought and on his cheeks were the faintest freckles.

Aside from his physical appearance, he has has bag under his eyes and has wounds all over his arms and some on his face.

For a moment, she doubts her ability to heal him. After all, she's only healed herself, but at the very least she must try.

Her eyes dart to the opened water bottle and wills it to do her bidding before she's interrupted by him.

"Are you okay?" He asks in a gentle tone and she can feel lavender begin to grow from them and she can't stop them from sprouting around her.

"I feel much better now, but you don't look so well. May I help?" He looks bewildered for a millisecond before it morphs into confusion. He nods his head once and she takes this as the initiative to go through with her

"You have ambro-"

"I'm going to touch your wounds, so it might sting" He looks even more confused as she says this, but she doesn't really notice as she wills herself to _heal_.

Water crawls up his skin and lingers on the wounds her hands over and she's amazed as the wounds begin to disappear. He hisses softly as her hands gently grip on his worst wound.

She finishes healing his wounds and when she looks up at him, he looks astonished.

He gets out of his stupor and he says, "Thank you so much. I don't think I could have gone on much longer with these wounds."

"You're welcome." It's silent between the two of them and all she can hear is sounds of nature.

"So do you have a name? I don't think mysterious savior is a good one. Mine is-"

Suddenly, someone from a far distance yells, "Blondie! Are you out here?!"

The blonde boy's head whips to the sound and he looks relieved.

"Mi amor! Princessa! Where are you?!" Percy's head whips to the right and then she looks at the boy - she still doesn't have a name for him - and he looks back at her at the same time.

"Seems that we've got to split up."

"Seems that way."

"Thank you," he says and then in a whisper, " I could have died out there, you saved my life."

"You're welcome and to let you know, my name is-"

"Where are you?! You better still be alive or else I'll revive you and then kill you again!"

"Coming, and I'm still alive, Thalia!" He gets up and he looks at her once more. He's grinning and his eyes are filled with so much glee; probably because he thought his friend was gone or something similar, Percy thinks.

"Guess I've gotta go. Thanks for everything and maybe our paths might meet again? Who knows? If we meet again, then it's fate!" He smiles at her and wow, he is really handsome.

He runs off and he is quick on his feet when he isn't so injured. He disappears into the endless greenery all too quickly.

She gets up and begins to run back to her campsite but she takes one look back at the clearing.

Lavender, violets, and a single blue periwinkle grow in a crown around her head.

 _(It's not until a week later when she's analyzing what took place that she realizes exactly those flowers mean and so what if she smells like a blend of those flowers everytime her mind drifts to him.)_


End file.
